He's Not What Others Think
by dazzled-by-jacob
Summary: Bella is tired of Edward treating her like a doll. She ends it, having no where to go Esme lets her stay while she finds somewhere to live. But will another Cullen boy with relationship issues catch her eye? M for future reasons. HIATUS - READ MY PROFILE
1. Fed Up

**A/N Hey guys! This is a new story i'm going to do. I hope you like it! **

* * *

**  
**

Cause im gunna break your heart, watch you take the fall, laughing all the way to the hospital. -break your little heart

"But Edward! I don't want to!" i yelled back at him, not caring if the others could hear us.

"Bella, i'm trying to be reasonable here. I only know whats best for you." he spoke, while pinching the bridge of his nose. Geez! I hate when he does that. Hes a goddamn vampire! What kind of stress does he have?

"Edward, you do not know whats best for me! I never get to make my own decisions! Ever!" I quickly walked near his bedroom door to leave when i felt his cool arms wrapped around me waist.

His face buried in my hair and his nose trailing along my jaw. NO, he was not going to dazzle his way out of this one.

I quicly escaped out of his embrace and dashed down the hallway into the living room to see who was there. I heard a load moan as i walked by Emmett and Rose's room. That was just what i wanted to hear in this situation. First of all this made me frusterated because I did put out for Edward, but he considered my virtue and my morals and shit. And to hear them getting at it didn't make it any easier.

I walked into the living room and saw and flopped onto the couch trying to get some sleep cause some two people were at it for a while last night. I dozed off for a while and awoke to someone in the room playing Xbox. It was Emmett I could tell without even opening my eyes it was him, he always plays at this time of day and he always whoops when he kills someone.

Surprisingly we became good friends lately, with Edward pissing me off so much I would come talk to him if he wasn't 'busy' or i would challenge him to a game on Xbox. Hes the only one that knows that I swear like a sailor and I have an occasional few drinks when Edward's not around or when he goes hunting. Even though in 18, Emmett never tells since hes usually the one getting me drunk and he was the one that turned me onto that shit.

He also confides to me too. Him and Rose are apparently having problems too with her being a bitch to him more. He says she calls him stupid and annoying most of the time.I am probably the only one that knows how smart he actually is.

I decided to open my eyes and challenge him to a game, but when i opened them he was sitting in front of me, indian style and had a small smile on his face.

"Hey, Belly-boo! Whatcha doin' ?" he boomed startling me and causeing me to jump up from the couch. He watched me and let a big booming laugh echo through the empty house.

In this case Rose would have killed him for yelling and causing so much noise.

But i like his laugh, its infectous and it makes me smile too. Edward never laughs, and he doesn't have a sense of humor either, and would have yelled at Emmett for scaring me.

"Where is everyone Em?" i streched and let out a big yawn.

"Hunting. Edward incisted that someone should stay with you, cause your feeble he says." he grinned and i snorted, "They went pretty far out too, like Alaska. Just me and you for the night"

A big smile broke through my face. Fuck yes, a whole night with Emmett and not having Edward treat me like a porcelean doll on top of a pedistal. He also knew what this ment because he jumped right up, ran into the kitchen and grabbed a hidden stash of Tequila and Vodka and brought a few shot glasses.

This was going to be a good night. Alone with Emmett and i liked the idea of that.

**A/N did you like it?? REVIEW  
xoxo **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. Hey guys, sorry this is so short, i was having computer difficulties mainly because its a piece of shit, but anyways, i had to update fast because i got lots of alerts. Anyways, i hope you like it even if its so short :/**

* * *

**  
**

_ Arrogant Boy,  
__love yourself so no one has to,  
they're better off without you._  
Therapy, All Time Low

**Em. POV**

Bella,Bella,Bella.

She wants to get drunk tonight. I'll let her, Edward is just an overprotective pussy who tells her how to do everything and never lets her do anything SHE wants to.

I grabbed a few bottles of tequila and some vodka, and lots of shot glasses.

I'm probably the only one that knows some of the shit i know about her. First of all, she likes to swear. She never swears in front of Eddie boy. He says swearing is 'not lady like'. But thats Bella, always doing the opposite. Thats why shes my Belly-Boo. Second, shes probably the only one that knows that me and Rosie are having some 'troubles'. Mainly Rose gets jealous that i chill so much with Belly, but shes the only one i will confide to. Lastly, Bella like to DRINK. when i mean drink, i mean she likes to only get drunk when Eddie Boy isn't around. Like tonight, and thats why its going to be awesome.

No jealous Rosie and no pussy Eddie.

The only troubles me and Rose have is that she calls me dumb and says that the only thing i like to do is play Xbox and stuff. But its not true, i have hobbies ; i like to read. Which actually not many people know, me and Bella read sometimes together. Its entertaining. I mostly like vampire books, because i like the way they portray us mostly.

Anyways, about the only thing that me and Rosie do now it, argue and have amazing make up sex. First she'll yell at me, then i'll get turned on, then she says sorry in some of my favorite ways possible.

* * *

I found Bella in the living room playing Xbox. I carried in the liquor and put it on the coffee table in front of the couch she was sitting on. I popped open a bottle or vodka first and poured some into a few shot glasses. I handed her a shot glass and she took it greedily and drank it fast. She paused the game and grabbed some more.

This was usually how she ended up getting drunk, just downing the shots and not she was officially drunk in my eyes the fun started to begin.

* * *

**BELLA POV**

I was sitting there playing Emmetts Xbox when he sat down next to me and started pouring me the shots.

I drank them greedily and shoved the glass in his face to show that i wanted more.

Once i was drunk in Emmett's eyes, the fun started to begin.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE and i will update faster :D**


End file.
